¿Amigos o qué?
by Cammiel
Summary: ¿Me amas o no? preguntó la chica... él sólo se giró y se fue a través de la puerta, dejándola completamente destrozada.Mi segundo fic, mi primer song ficOne Shot...Espero Reviews!


**Amigos ¿o qué? Por Cammiel**

Bueno… qué puedo decir, mi segundo fic, mi primer song-fic/ One shot…Disfrútenlo.

Nunca he colocado el anuncio, la aclaración o el famoso disclaimer y tampoco lo haré ahora.

_**Amigos ¿o qué?**_

_Cada día despierto pensando en que va a pasar  
ya ni en clases me concentro, no lo puedo evitar_

Aún recordaba el claro llamado de atención de McGonagall, lo que era peor, adivinando frente a todos sus compañeros exactamente aquellos sentimientos que se agolpaban dentro de ella.

Por Favor Señorita Granger! – gritó exasperada la profesora de transformaciones – dije que transformara su cuervo en un papagayo! – en ése preciso instante Hermione giró y vio frente a ella un gran gallo que había comenzado a cantar e hizo que casi toda la clase prorrumpiera el sonoras carcajadas.

Lo…lo…lo siento, profesora, lo que pasa es que estoy distraída, eso…eso…- suspiró- eso es todo – Dentro de ella estaba desesperada, desde que había entrado a Hogwarts jamás había tartamudeado tanto frente a McGonagall y jamás se había equivocado en una de sus clases.

Cualquiera diría que está enamorada Srta. Granger – dijo McGonagall en un susurro bastante audible para todos, la mayoría de los chicos voltearon a ver a una coloradísima Hermione, pero la mirada que más incomodó a la castaña era precisamente aquella de la persona en la que había estado pensando en los últimos minutos. No, en los últimos minutos no, en los últimos dos años. Era increíble desde cuarto estaba enamorada de él, pero lamentablemente no lo había afrontado sino hasta quinto cuando como tantas otras veces habían afrontado innumerables pruebas… juntos, con nadie más. en ése momento la chica se dio cuenta de que no podría esperar más tiempo sin perderse en esos ojos que en ése tiempo sin proponérselo la tenían loca… que aún la tienen loca.

_Necesito tus besos y además escuchar que este amor  
es más que un juego, dime la verdad_

Era increíble cuánto había cambiado su vida desde el día en que él la había besado, desde hace un año estaban juntos, a escondidas, para no hacer problemas a quienes les rodean, pero era imposible no pensar que él estaba jugando con ella y eso dolía hasta en lo más profundo de su alma, en ése aspecto siempre había pensado que era algo masoquista pasearse por los pasillos esperando verlo con alguna de las chicas de turno, tal vez sería Cho… o Padma… o incluso alguna Slytherin que había resuelto esconder al igual que ella. Nunca lo había visto besar a otra, básicamente porque el solo pensamiento la descolocaba y la hacía perder los estribos. Pero por otra parte deseaba demostrarse a sí misma que aquel chico que conocía desde los once años no la amaba y que esa era la manera de acabar con ése círculo vicioso que la rodeaba casi tan fuerte como sus brazos cuando quedaban solos en la sala común o cualquier otro lugar.

_Casi un año saliendo y tú no arriesgas nada formal   
ya te di lo suficiente para ser una amiga más  
no te queda salida, no podrás escapar  
porque esto se acabo, así es que dime de una vez…_

Aún recordaba las innumerables pruebas que le había impuesto, el seguir esa relación frente a todos o terminar con todo lazo entre ellos, incluido la amistad. Pero el siempre le pedía lo mismo: paciencia. ¿Acaso se podía seguir teniendo paciencia después de un año? Sencillamente no. Había intentado muchas veces no seguir con esa relación enfermiza, oculta, que más que sentir amor en ocasiones la hacía sentir un inmenso dolor, siempre las chicas le preguntaban por Harry, pero no por el Harry que ella conocía, aquel que disfrutaba viendo reír a sus amigos, sino por aquel Harry que estaba dispuesto a tomarlas y dejarlas cuando él quisiera. Muchas decían que eran sus novias, pero cuando ella le preguntaba el siempre respondía que eran chismes, que él sólo la amaba a ella, eso le daba renovadas esperanzas, y su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo, al notar que en momentos como las comidas él centraba toda su atención exclusivamente en ella, podría haber mirado a alguna de sus "novias", pero no, él sólo la observaba a ella, a la que todas sus seguidoras llamaban "Sabelotodo" y "ratón de biblioteca" e incluso más de alguna se atrevió a llamarla "Sangre impura" cosas que a pesar de ser hirientes, tenían su lado bueno cuando él mismo la defendía de aquellos ataques. Pero a pesar de todo aún dudaba de él y por lo mismo hoy sería el día en que le diera su última oportunidad.

_Si esto es amor tú no tendrías razón de ocultar  
que entre los dos hay más que amistad  
no me digas que yo sólo soy tu amiga  
que sólo juegas con mi corazón  
Si esto es amor no existen motivos que te hagan dudar  
no tengas miedo a enfrentar la verdad  
no me niegues que sin mi te morirías  
ya no tienes que elegir si esto es amor o es… solo una amistad …Nada más _

- Mione, lo hemos hablado muchas veces, debemos esperar – le dijo como muchas otras veces Harry.

No puedo más, entiendes! – gritó de repente la chica a Harry, quien le daba la espalda.- estoy aburrida de escuchar como tres o cuatro chicas dicen que son tus novias y yo sin saber si es cierto.

Tú sabes perfectamente que todo lo que dicen es mentira – le dijo el ojiverde.

Ese es el problema, no lo sé. Y nunca he tenido claro la razón por la que debemos ocultarnos.

Tu accediste Hermione! – le dijo Harry, la chica sintió retorcerse su corazón, hace aproximadamente un año que no la llamaba por su nombre.

Si, lo acepto…accedí, pero nunca tuve claro la razón – dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

_Ni siquiera imagines que sigamos así nada más  
si no quieres perderme, es tu oportunidad  
escuche tantas veces que sin mi no es igual  
para mi llego el final, así es que dime de una vez …Si esto es amor_

Y entonces porqué accediste? – preguntó enfadado Harry.

Porque te amo hace aproximadamente dos años! Idiota! – le gritó Hermione, lo que hizo que pareciera que al chico le hubieran lanzado un petrificus totalus.

Lo…lo siento Mione – dijo Harry. Iba saliendo cuando la chica le habló.

Me…me amas? – Harry se giró y la miró, la chica no pudo descifrar qué quería decirle con esa mirada, o mejor dicho descifró lo que en parte quería descifrar, según su apreciación el chico le tenía lástima, sin embargo a él… a él le dolió que desconfiara de su amor por ella y decidió irse inmediatamente a su habitación, dejando a una Hermione que lloraba de dolor, al darse cuenta que supuestamente Harry había jugado con ella.

_Te di todo, noche y día  
todo por amor, no me mates la ilusión decídelo_

Al otro día ambos veían todo más triste, para Hermione era increíble que a pesar de darse cuenta que él no la amaba, ella lo siguiera queriendo aún con más intensidad. Por su parte Harry debió contestar un completo cuestionario a Ron acerca de la razón por la que había estado llorando. Por lo que decidió decirle absolutamente todo acerca de su relación escondida con Hermione, y lamentablemente lo único que consiguió con eso, fue un gran golpe en el estómago por parte de Ron, quien se sintió traicionado por Harry y Hermione. Ya había arreglado cuentas con Harry, pero le faltaba Hermione y el pelirrojo sabía perfectamente donde encontrarla.

Hermione! – gritó Ron y la chica se giró, estaban en el pasillo camino la biblioteca.

Qué quieres Ron? – Hermione era amable con él, después de todo su problema había sido con Harry.

Quiero que me expliques porqué haz estado saliendo con Harry todo un año sin decírmelo – le dijo el pelirrojo, sin embargo lo que impresionó a Hermione no fue lo enfadado que se veía, sino que supiera la verdad.

Có..có…cómo lo supiste? – Diablos! Se estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre eso de tartamudear.

Harry tuvo que explicarme el hecho de porqué estuvo de llorón toda la noche – contestó Ron, se notaba que estaba enfadado, pero la curiosidad la venció.

Estuvo llorando? – Ron al parecer se relajó, ya que pudo sentir la esperanza de Hermione, por lo que se dio cuenta que no podía ser duro con ella.

Si… toda la noche – dijo Ron y al ver la cara de Hermione, agregó – por ti.

Es imposible, él dijo que no me amaba – dijo Hermione girándose.

Te lo dijo textual? – preguntó Ron, ya que pensó que si lo habían engañado durante un año, ése engaño podía servir, al menos para que sus amigos fueran felices.

No, pero lo vi en su mirada Ron, me tenía Lás-ti-ma – Dijo con dolor Hermione.

Jamás te tendría lástima. – dijo de repente Harry apareciendo de la nada o para ser más precisos saliendo de la capa invisible.

He olvidado la tarea de pociones – dijo Ron y sin que los chicos tuvieran tiempo de decirle nada, se había alejado.

Claro que me tenías lástima – dijo llorando la castaña – tenías pena, porque a diferencia de ti yo si te amaba y si fui la estúpida que tuvo que aguantar esta situación durante todo un año.

No era lástima – le dijo Harry desesperado - ¿acaso sabes cuanto me dolió saber que dudabas de mi amor? ¿Sabes cuántas maneras busqué para que confiaras más en mí? ¿Sabes cuánto me costó admitir que lo nuestro debía ser en secreto y cuanto me costó soportar todo esto durante un año? – Hermione sólo miraba el suelo – la razón por la que debíamos ocultarlo era que no quiero que nada malo te suceda – le dijo el chico, se acercó a ella y con su mano levantó el rostro de la chica para que lo mirara – no soportaría que Voldemort te hiciera algo por el simple hecho de amarme – En ése momento Hermione vio como silenciosas lágrimas surcaban el rostro del chico al que amaba.

Jamás me preguntaste si estaba dispuesta a afrontar esto contigo – le dijo la chica, ahora el que había bajado el rostro había sido Harry – y estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme al mismo Voldemort por defender lo que siento por ti – Harry levantó el rostro y de un momento a otro se encontró con esos labios que lo tenían cautivo hace aproximadamente un año, esos labios que eran los que cubrían toda necesidad de cariño o afecto que pudiera tener, esos labios que lo hacían sentir como en casa, como en ésa casa que ellos mismos habían formado.

Hola – dijo Ron llegando a la mesa de los leones.

Hola – contestaron todos

Haz visto a Hermione? – preguntó Neville – ha quedado de ayudarme en un trabajo de pociones – pero el chico se giró para mirar hacia donde todas las vistas estaban pegadas y contestando a su pregunta ahí estaba Hermione, pero no venía sola, venía tomada de la mano de Harry. Ron y muchos de Gryffindor sonrieron.

Hola a todos – dijeron los recién llegados. Todos contestaron al igual que con Ron, pero ahora miraban sus platos, como para ocultar su curiosidad y en contra de todos los que pensaban fue Neville quien les habló.

Entonces ya son novios? – Harry y Hermione se miraron, se habían demostrado todo el amor que sentían y Harry le había demostrado con creces cuánto la amaba, pero no habían hablado acerca de mostrar su relación al resto.

No…no… - dijo Hermione, de veras eso del tartamudeo la comenzaba a complicar.

Nosotros si somos novios Neville – le dijo Harry, Hermione giró su cabeza tan rápido que sencillamente pudo haberse quebrado el cuello y sólo vio esa sonrisa y esa mirada que la derretían a cada momento.

Por fin! – dijeron Ron y Ginny, todos comenzaron a reírse.

Mione, es hora que les demostremos que somos novios – le dijo Harry.

Amor, no es necesario…yo – dijo Hermione, pero así como ella lo había sorprendido con un beso en el pasillo camino a la biblioteca, ahora era él quien lo hacía, bajo el aplauso de todos los Gryffindor y la mirada de incredulidad de algunas, al terminar el beso Hermione habló.

Te amo más que a nada en éste mundo Harry.

Yo también te amo y te prometo que nada podrá separarnos – y volvieron a besarse, después de todo era una imagen a la que muchos deberían acostumbrarse, ya que nunca más volverían a ocultar su amor.

Bueno… qué puedo decir, me ha encantado hacer esto! De veras, la canción, al igual que el título del fic es Amigos ¿o qué? Y es de Daniela Castillo, una de las cantantes más talentosas de Rojo (en Chile) hay partes que tuve que modificar o párrafos que se repetían, en todo caso, si tienen la posibilidad de escuchar la canción, es completa y absolutamente recomendable.

Para aquellos que no sepan, también tengo un fic que es Harry Potter y el príncipe Mestizo… un título bastante original. Estuve a punto de demandar a Rowling por plagio, pero se la dejé pasar por ser mi escritora favorita.

Por fa' Reviews, soy nueva en esto, así que sirven para levantar la moral y seguir escribiendo. Si no saben como hacerlo (no falta el flojito que nunca aprende) al botoncito lila que dice Go. Y por último me dice que estuvo malo, pésimo o lo dicen con una sola palabra, no les pido argumentos o de una me tiran maldiciones (los magos) o piedrazos (quién sabe, nunca falta el muggle infiltrado).

De Antemano Gracias.

Cammiel.

Ahhh! Se me olvidaba, alguien podría explicarme qué son HH paraíso y la pareja del Fénix, porque desde hace más de un mes que estoy con la duda y me encantaría saber, ya que soy fanática de H/HR.


End file.
